


It's Not the Worse Crime; Our Souls Will Be Okay.

by schizophrenic



Series: It's Gotta Be The Glitter. [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenic/pseuds/schizophrenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To believe three simple words fixed almost everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not the Worse Crime; Our Souls Will Be Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, people asked me to update, and here it is:

"Tommy, you've been texting all day. Put the phone away." Monte sighed, noticing that Tommy had his phone hidden under the table this time. Surprising that his phone hadn't cut itself off yet, but whatever, it probably would eventually. He had been texting the same person all day too, but no one, other then Tommy himself, knew that.

"Just, let me send this last one, and I'll cut it off, I swear." – not really, but shit, why the hell would he be honest about that? Monte would just take the phone away, it wasn't like he hadn't already tried that before.

Monte had no other choice but to believe him, so he nodded, trying to think of some conversation to make between Adam and his bassist. Adam was just as silent himself, picking at his food. Monte had thought that taking them out to eat would make them talk more, but it hadn't. Seemed like Monte was the only one that noticed that something was wrong too, but then again, he closely paid attention to things like that just because he wanted to make sure that the band stayed together. Tommy was hoping that this whole dilemma wouldn't mess up that band in anyway – but maybe this was why one shouldn't be in a relationship with their employer.

Adam glanced up for a moment, looking at Tommy who was just putting his phone in his pocket. His eyes dropped again and Monte sighed, leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms, narrowly missing the hostess walking behind his chair. Oops.

"You know, you guys are going to have to talk eventually." Well, Monte hoped as much, but then again they probably would find away to avoid speaking with each other – they had for the last week. Other then the instance where Adam asked Tommy something about the volume of the bass during a rehearsal, and Tommy kind of had to answer that.

Tommy didn't exactly respond to Monte, he just glanced at him, slouching in his chair and pulled up the hood on his hoodie over his head, sighing softly, his lips forming a little and barely noticeable pout. Monte just kind of wished he knew what was wrong with them. There were a couple of ideas floating in his head, but he really didn't think they were right.

Sighing, Monte shuffled in his pocket for a moment, just to pull out the money for everything then he stood after laying it on the table.

"Well, I'm going, try to figure it out by next rehearsal." Which was the next day actually, but they weren't going over every song – so they wouldn't have to be there forever like last time. Actually, the last rehearsal was killer for Tommy, and he was surprised that he didn't just drop the bass and run out.

And as Monte left Tommy slouched ever more, his eyes averting and he went to stand up himself but Adam spoke first. Tommy was really hoping that he wouldn't, but he couldn't control what Adam did with his voice – obviously.

"Why are you mad at me Tommy, we never talked about it." Well, they kind of tried to, and then Tommy got pissed and stormed out after the show. Adam didn't exactly understand why what Adam did made him mad, and he honestly wasn't sure if he fully wanted to know. He hadn't known Tommy all that long, so if he had pinched a nerve that he never knew about, then that wasn't fully his fault.

"Because you told everyone that you were single. Dude, you know that means guys aren't going to start coming at you like bees to fucking honey." His voice rose, a little at the end, but not too much, because they were in a place filled with people. That would suck if the wrong person heard, really. Paparazzi getting an earful of the fact that Adam was almost dating his bassist.

"Yeah, I know, but Tommy, like I said, we weren't even _together_ , so technically I was single." Adam frowned and looked down, pushing his food away from him since he wasn't going to eat it anyway. He actually didn't even know what it was. It was some fancy place, and the menu was in some language that he didn't know, so, that kind of made sense.

"But we were _trying it out_ ," his words rose again as he spoke, hands tightening into fists, "so I would at least hope that you'd put it out there that you weren't looking for someone."

Okay, so yeah this wasn't going to work out, and this was seriously just upsetting Adam more. But he wasn't going to take this. Adam knew what he was trying to do that day, and it made perfect sense to him – he just didn't understand why Tommy didn't get it.

"You know what, fuck it Tommy." Adam stood, sighing and shaking his head before turning to walk out. "Just remember to be at rehearsal tomorrow."

His words were in a normal even tone actually, but it hurt almost as much as if he was yelling at Tommy – and he couldn't help but wince a bit. And when he walked out, Tommy slouched, chewing on his bottom lip as if he had just been horribly scolded. His eyes lowered and he sighed, pulling out his cell phone again, just to ask someone for a picture.

And the next day was even worse, for Tommy:

"You have a girlfriend?!" Lisa asked – or more announced, peering over Tommy's shoulder as he was looking through his myspace. He trailed a hand through his hair, still messy from only waking up moments earlier, and he sighed, glancing back at Lisa, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Lisa, your boobs are on my back." Tommy mumbled, moving the laptop off of his lap and stretching out his legs in front of him. Well, it was Lisa's laptop, so she did have a right to look at what he was doing on it he supposed. But it wasn't like he was looking at porn. He did that on his own computer, at his own home, thank you very much. But Lisa, being as nice as she was stood up straight and walked around to the place on the couch next to Tommy staring at him with a bit of interest that worried him. He had crashed there, and woke up remembering to upload that damned picture.

Shit.

"Okay, they're off, now seriously, Tommy, are you dating someone?" Lisa just seemed curious, not accusing or anything of that sort, which did make Tommy feel better. He didn't want to feel that someone was clawing down his throat just about of something on a website. That picture wasn't recent, and Tommy was pretty sure that Lisa understood that, but he also couldn't be completely honest with her, without telling her about his problem with Adam. This should be easier, really.

His eyes lowered, and he sighed, resting his head back against the couch as he tried to get his thoughts together and actually figure out what he wanted to say, and Lisa sat patiently, knowing that if Tommy didn't want to tell her, she wouldn't force him.

"It's just . . . so that girls won't think I'm gay . . ." He lied, staring at Lisa through his lashes because looking at her directly would be brutal. She normally could figure it out when he was lying easily, and she gave him a look, eyes locked on his as much as they could be and lips pursed just a tad, as if she was trying to find fault in his words, and she took them well enough, or so it seemed, and nodded.

"Come on Tommy, we gotta go to rehearsal." She reached over, fingers out-stretched to brush those black bands out of his eyes then she smiled and walked over to get her coat and Tommy stood. And yeah, he really should have thought to check his twitter.

It was just like, fucking everyone asking him about the picture, because what? It was tweeted to fucking everyone. People asking band members if the pretty bassist had a girlfriend that they didn't know about – maybe myspace wasn't the place to post that, but Adam seemed the most bothered by it.

He pulled him to the side; moments before they were suppose to start, frowning at him. God, that look kind of hurt Tommy, since he knew he was partially causing it. He didn't even bother to seem angry enough to push Adam's hands off of his shoulders.

"Tommy, what's with that picture everyone's sending me on twitter? The one from your—"

"Myspace? It's . . . don't worry about it." Tommy sighed and looked down, wanting to just apologize, and hug him, and _kiss . . ._

"Okay Tommy . . ." Adam frowned and Tommy felt something stab at him and he winced a little, his breathing hitching as he shook his head to regain himself, and he just then noticed that Adam's hands had left his shoulders and he had walked away. Tommy, involuntarily reached out for him, fingers lightly brushing the back of Adam's shirt, but Adam hadn't noticed and Tommy sighed to himself.

His eyes lowered and he followed behind, chewing on his bottom lip again then picking up his bass from the stand next to Monte's guitar, right when Monte was grabbing his and they brushed shoulders, but Tommy didn't say anything, he just found his place next to Adam, then took a step back, like he was supposed to.

" _Shit!_ "

Now, it had to be bad, missing chords, right? But, missing the first chord that was supposed to be played was fucking horrible. Tommy looked up, embarrassed then down again shaking his head as he moved his hands to the right places. There were looks passed, that Tommy couldn't see, mostly between Monte and Adam then they started over again.

At least they weren't going over Sleepwalker or Soaked yet, because Tommy knew that he would be having more problems.

His head hung, and he let his mind wander off a little, about how things had ended before they had even started – and now he was blaming him self for everything. His eyes lowered, past his bass and he took a step to the side, farther away from everyone else; near the edge of the stage so if he needed to run off he could without much of a problem. They song wasn't even coherent anymore, and his fingers, having memorized the chords for the most part just worked for him.

But, it wasn't fair to him, and he wasn't blaming Adam or anything anymore. He liked Adam, and he knew that he did – but maybe it just all came too fast. Monte had called Tommy, because he wasn't playing anymore, but Tommy couldn't hear him. He sniffled; bring a hand up over his mouth to cough – to excuse the fact that he actually felt like crying. It was weird to him however, because in his mind, crying wasn't at all necessary, because it probably wouldn't chance anything. Monte called him again, and he glanced over, brushing his palm over his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry, I'll get back to playing." Tommy mumbled and his voice cracked, and Monte shook his head, walking over and placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"No, I think we're done for the day, Tommy . . ."

Tommy felt his eyes water and he took the bass from his shoulders, giving a quick glance past Monte at everyone else – their worried expressions just making him feel worse, then he rested his bass against the wall, leaving the room and heading outside, but he wiped the threatening tears away with the back of his hand and he sat on the side walk, bringing his knees to his chest and he nearly started sobbing.

"Tommy . . .?" He heard a voice behind him – but didn't look. Figured Adam would come after him, and it wasn't surprising.

"Yeah?" He whispered, watching cars drive past him and wiping over his eyes again for good measure, biting down on his lip. The eyeliner he had been wearing was smudged on the back of his hand and though he couldn't see it – it was smudged around his eyes too.

Adam took a seat next to him, looking down at the gravel below him, shifting his fingers over it then he glanced over at his bassist, reaching over and fixing the smudged make-up with his fingers. Adam did that a lot, so that was more of a normal thing, but Tommy shivered, nearly jerking back from the contact – but that would have made it seem worse, right?

"What's—"

"Adam, I'm sorry." Tommy muttered, hugging his knees and staring down at nothing in particular after his face was released.

Adam glanced over at him for a long moment, trying to understand what he meant, and then he nodded and smiled a little, leaning over to kiss his temple. Tommy found himself feeling flustered, just for a moment or two and he looked up at Adam and smiled just a tad, disregarding his own faint blush.

"It's fine Tommy, really, I can kind of understand why you reacted like you did. Now, maybe we should tell Monte that everything's okay? He's kind of freaking out."

Tommy nodded and stood, holding out a hand for Adam who took it graciously and stood up himself, giving Tommy a little glance.

"I gotta take that picture off of my myspace too." He chuckled and followed Adam back inside.


End file.
